


a fanfic

by Queenie_Sudol



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sudol/pseuds/Queenie_Sudol
Summary: it's a fanfic about some people, i wonder who
Kudos: 1





	a fanfic

“If you leave now, we may never see each other again.” She said, the tears already welling in her eyes. 

“Well, maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want to be free of you!” She spat back. 

“That’s a wicked thing to say to someone that loved you!” 

The words came out choked and broken. They were almost lost in the howling wind that surrounded the two. They were standing in a forest clearing; the waxing moon hung over them.  
One began to turn but the other gave a sharp cry and the first looked back. 

“What do you want now? I have done so much for you and it was never enough, and you won't even let me stand my ground against you!” 

The second girl’s tears were now fully flowing as she sniffed out “I just wanted someone to love me.” 

“I did love you. But this,” she gestures to the mess surrounding them, “this is not my problem.” 

With that, she dips away into the darkened forest; the sounds of panicked screams follow her.

The girl sat in the clearing, her legs pulled up to her chest.The tears on her face had long since dried and the sun was beginning to rise in the west. The new morning light glittered on the snow topped trees. She looked up, noting that if she were to disregard the previous night this day would be one to revel in the beauty of; she had always loved the look of snow in the early morning light, but that was no longer of her concern. She glanced at the path the other girl had taken to leave her, wishing so desperately that she could follow, but knowing it would be a futile attempt.  
Instead, she wiped the mud off her wrist to reveal the faded mark that proved all of last night’s pain would mean nothing. They were meant to be together. As her father was meant to be with her mother and so on and so forth for the rest of time. She would come back; just give her time. The girl thought to herself. All she would have to do is wait, and soon the love of her life would return and scoop her up and promise to never abandon her again. She soon became lost in her thoughts of her missing lovers' return. Vividly imagining about how she and her love would walk home together and laugh about how this was some sort of joke and for her to lighten up a bit. A smile met her face for the first time in weeks thinking of this. She closed her eyes and waited for that good day to finally arrive.

\----------------------

No. No way i'm going back. She thought as she continued to run as far as she could from the other girl. All that waits for her back there is more pain and work. What did it matter that some mark on her arm said they had to be together. Plenty of people don't live with their soulmates. It would be fine. Sure the other girl would never find love, but neither would she. It was a fair trade. I don't want love and she doesn't deserve it. This thought brought a large grin to her face. She stopped running and started skipping in her newfound freedom. It would be a good day it turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for the fun of it and it's a wicked fanfic but i didnt want it to be weird so i never named anyone but its a wicked fanfic i swear   
> \- ziegler


End file.
